


Передвижной цирк Имаеши Шоичи

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Detectives, Mini, Multi, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>один день из жизни маленького передвижного цирка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Передвижной цирк Имаеши Шоичи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Куроко-но-Санту на diary.ru.  
> Саундтрек к тексту - Abney Park "The circus at the end of the world"

Это история о самом странном и ужасном месте, в котором вам только доводилось побывать. Это история о людях, посвятивших себя одному из древнейших искусств — искусству развлекать и поражать почтенную публику, собравшуюся, чтобы посмотреть на что-нибудь невероятное, чего не увидишь в повседневной скучной жизни. Само это место наполнено особой магией, и где-то глубоко, за завесой настоящего, там все еще звучит древний клич: «Хлеба и зрелищ!»

Что ж, хлеб, а также сладкую газированную воду, и разноцветные леденцы, и воздушную кукурузу зритель купит себе самостоятельно, а зрелища начнутся после третьего звонка.

А вот и он! За мной, уважаемый читатель, и давай посмотрим, что прячет вышитый бархатный занавес и какие волшебные тайны хранит закулисье!

***

Раннее утро. Петухи в городке по соседству уже пропели, и солнце позолотило верхушку главного шатра, но в прицепных вагончиках-трейлерах еще тихо. На ступеньках одного из них сидит человек в очках, с небрежно накинутым на плечи цветастым хаори, и пьет кофе. Над кружкой поднимается горячий ароматный пар, и человек всякий раз с удовольствием принюхивается перед тем, как сделать глоток.

Это Имаеши Шоичи, директор цирка. Зрение у него отличное, но Имаеши считает, что очки добавляют ему зловещей таинственности. При его профессии — а он довольно талантливый фокусник — это полезно.

Что еще следует знать об Имаеши Шоичи прежде, чем мы начнем знакомиться с остальными членами его труппы?

Ему двадцать девять лет, он любит жареную рыбу, но не возражает против мяса, виртуозно играет в любую карточную игру, какую вы только сможете вспомнить, и его разыскивает полиция семи штатов за финансовые махинации. Цирк под его руководством преуспевает.

Имаеши благостно щурится на восходящее солнце и делает очередной глоток кофе — черного, без сахара и молока, другого он не признает. В это время открывается дверь соседнего трейлера, и на пороге появляется девушка в легкомысленной юкате, разъезжающейся на пышной груди. Улыбка Имаеши становится шире; он салютует девушке кружкой:

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, босс! — улыбается Момои Сацуки. Имаеши не без оснований считает, что она — его лучшее приобретение за последние три года. Момои двадцать семь лет, она ассистирует Имаеши в его номере, крутит двойные сальто в воздухе без страховки, занимается продажей билетов и бесподобно выглядит в обтягивающем трико. Единственный ее недостаток — Момои любит, но совершенно не умеет готовить.

Пока Момои сидит на ступеньках рядом с Имаеши и пьет кофе из его кружки, заглянем в трейлер, из которого она вышла.

Обстановка там не богатая, но и не бедная. Есть закуток для кухни, небольшой шкаф для повседневной одежды — сценические костюмы, естественно, хранятся отдельно, — стол и два стула. За выцветшей, но не утратившей красоты узора ширмой — большая кровать, на которой раскинулся владелец трейлера. У него открытое лицо с отпечатком той самой серьезности, что заставляет престарелых дам, вышедших на прогулку со своими собачками и компаньонками, вздыхать и говорить «Вот это — настоящий мужчина, не чета моему дураку, правда, милочка?». Милочка кивает и украдкой мечтает о таком же, высоком и красивом, принце, который вырвет ее из лап старухи-драконицы.

Принца зовут Суса Ешинори, ему двадцать девять лет, и ни о каких подвигах он не помышляет. У него аллергия на молоко, они с Имаеши знакомы уже столько-не-живут-лет, и еще ни разу, даже на репетиции, не было случая, чтобы он разжал руки раньше, чем Момои закончит воздушный пируэт над его головой. Еще он виртуозно управляется с механизмом для раздвигания занавеса — тот иногда заедает, — и неплохо играет на саксофоне. В минуты хорошего настроения Имаеши сравнивает его с Лестером Янгом и предлагает устроить сольную карьеру — у него есть нужные связи. Суса отмалчивается; они оба знают, что цирк держит его крепче якорных цепей, и разговоры остаются разговорами.

Оставим Сусу досматривать последний сон, а сами двинемся дальше, к следующему вагончику.

Лето уже перевалило за середину, и хотя трава на цирковом лугу еще сочна и зелена, в воздухе уже чувствуется прохладный и терпкий аромат надвигающейся осени и больших перестановок в правительстве Соединенных Штатов — грядут президентские выборы.

Хозяин трейлера уже встал и сейчас завершает утренний туалет у крохотного рукомойника. В осколке зеркала отражается худое, совсем мальчишеское лицо со впалыми щеками и темно-русыми волосами, будто выгоревшими на солнце. На вид ему не больше восемнадцати лет.

На самом деле Сакураю Ре — двадцать семь, он ровесник Момои Сацуки и присоединился к цирку почти одновременно с ней. Каждый, кто видит его в первый раз, задается вопросом: «Что этот мальчик вообще может делать в цирке?»

Ответ на этот вопрос хранится в большом деревянном ящике, запертом на сложный замок и спрятанном под кроватью. Там — коллекция метательных ножей самых разных форм и размеров, которую Сакурай бережет как зеницу ока и с которой управляется с поистине нечеловеческой ловкостью. Его коронный номер — срезание соломинки, которую Момои держит во рту, у самых ее губ. Не меньше пяти впечатлительных дам порываются сползти в обморок всякий раз, когда Сакурай исполняет этот трюк, а Имаеши срывает банк у доверчивых фермеров, ставящих на промашку.

Помимо прочих достоинств, как-то: вежливость, тактичность, доброжелательность и приветливость, — Сакурай превосходно готовит и занимается пошивом сценических костюмов. Пару раз его пытались сманить в другие труппы, но Имаеши клал руку на плечо Сакурая, ласково улыбаясь рекрутерам, и те уходили ни с чем.

С улицы доносится металлический лязг. Сакурай испуганно вскидывает голову, но через секунду, чуть заметно улыбаясь, вновь нагибается над раковиной. Видимо, этот звук давно ему привычен. Давайте и мы посмотрим, что же там звенит.

Это еще один член труппы Имаеши занимается со штангой. В цирке он отвечает за все трюки, требующие силы, поэтому поддержание соответствующей физической формы для него — первоочередная задача. К которой Вакамацу Коске относится со всей серьезностью, какая только у него есть.

Он на год старше Сакурая и Момои; Имаеши однажды вытащил его из жуткой передряги, в которую Вакамацу ввязался, не подумав о последствиях. С тех пор он повсюду следует за Имаеши, надеясь, что однажды вернет долг. Подходящий случай не подворачивается вот уже пять лет, но Вакамацу не расстраивается — в цирке ему нравится, хотя с виду это и сложно сказать.

Он обнажен по пояс. Короткие светлые волосы слиплись от пота, и пот же струится по его лицу и спине, когда он раз за разом выжимает штангу над головой, резко выдыхая сквозь зубы. Имаеши с удовольствием наблюдает за его тренировкой, покачивая в кружке остатки холодного кофе. Момои его покинула, ускользнув переодеваться в свой трейлер, и теперь Имаеши немного скучно.

Он бросает взгляд на большой вагон, стоящий чуть в стороне от остальных, и расплывается в довольной улыбке. Видимо, вспоминает о чем-то приятном, спрятанном за стенами трейлера. Не пора ли и нам заглянуть туда, чтобы познакомиться, наконец, с последним членом труппы?  
Ведите себя осторожно и тихо — на двери вагона табличка «Опасно! Дикие животные!».

Она, к счастью, не скрипит, так что мы ничем не потревожим хозяев этого места. Четыре великолепных тигра развалились посередине вагона — много, очень много полосатых шкур, и налитых силой мышц, и острых желтых клыков.

Тссс, не разбудите.

Эй! Смотрите! Из гущи меха, и лап, и хвостов вдруг появляется смуглая рука. Неужели это незадачливая жертва своего любопытства? Но на мордах тигров нет крови, и трейлер пахнет только свежими опилками и животным духом, нет того особого аромата, что сопровождает каждую пролитую каплю крови.

Тогда кто же этот смельчак, не боящийся спать в окружении самых свирепых хищников саванны? Позволь представить, уважаемый читатель — Аомине Дайки, лучший укротитель тигров на всем Западном побережье.

Он высок, мускулист и красив той дикой красотой, от которой у утонченных светских дам, никогда не знавших страсти, начинают дрожать бедра и напрягаться соски. Аомине нет до них дела, он увлечен лишь своими питомцами. Тигры платят ему взаимностью.

У Аомине нет родных, но есть названая сестра. С ней мы уже знакомы — это Момои Сацуки, и во всем мире едва ли получится найти двух более непохожих друг на друга людей. Тем не менее, они вместе с раннего детства, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что, заполучив себе Момои, Имаеши приобрел еще и Аомине. Когда у него хорошее настроение, он поучает Сакурая:

— Всегда смотри на ценник в магазине. Иногда «два в одном» обходится дороже, чем один, пусть и кажется дешевле.

Сакурай вежливо улыбается и кивает — эту историю он слышит уже в сто тридцать седьмой раз.

Не будем повторять ее в сто тридцать восьмой, а лучше сразу перескочим на четыре часа вперед и посмотрим, как идет подготовка к вечернему представлению. Оно последнее в этом городе, и уже завтра яркий веселый шатер обмякнет грудой ткани, а завлекательные афиши у входа в цирк снимут, свернут в рулон и уложат в багаж. Но это будет следующим утром, а сегодня Момои парит под потолком, выгибаясь на воздушных качелях в умопомрачительных позах. Снизу, забыв о граблях, которыми ровняли опилки, за ней напряженно наблюдают Вакамацу и Суса. Момои, как всегда, работает без страховки, и они волнуются, готовые в любой момент сорваться с места, чтобы успеть ее подхватить. Момои посылает им воздушный поцелуй, зацепившись за перекладину одной ногой.

Чуть в стороне Имаеши крутит в руках карточную колоду. Свой номер он уже отработал до совершенства, и теперь просто развлекается в ожидании копающегося в своем ящике Сакурая. Наконец тот достает нужные кинжалы и кланяется:

— Извините за задержку! Можно начинать!

— Ничего страшного, — улыбается Имаеши и без предупреждения кидает одну из карт в воздух. Сакурай взмахивает рукой — карта оказывается пришпиленной к заблаговременно установленному деревянному щиту. Имаеши одобрительно щурится и бросает сразу несколько карт.  
Вжи-и-ик!

Ножи летят так быстро, что кажутся размазанным серебристым росчерком в воздухе. Карты на щите образуют почти идеальный квадрат.

— Отлично, Сакурай! — кивает Имаеши, и на щеках того появляются неровные пятна румянца. Он никак не может привыкнуть к похвалам и комплиментам, хоть и старается это скрыть хотя бы на арене. Остальные, более привычные к вниманию, находят его смущение забавным.  
А где же знаменитый укротитель, спросите вы?

Аомине Дайки разлегся на лужайке, огороженной жилыми и складскими трейлерами. Его питомцы раскинулись рядом, подставив мягкие животы утреннему солнцу, только-только начавшему по-настоящему пригревать. Аомине редко появляется на репетициях, считая их ненужными, и, несмотря на недовольное бурчание Вакамацу, Имаеши считает это допустимым — все звери Аомине безупречно вышколены, и их номера попросту не нуждаются в дополнительном отрабатывании мелочей.

Что ж, оставим Аомине спать, а остальных — продолжать репетицию, а сами снова перенесемся во времени — пора начинать вечернее представление.

Летние сумерки ложатся сиреневыми пятнами на траву, деревья и лица людей, торопливо сметающих последние сладости с лотков. Первый звонок, как и второй, уже прозвенел, а до третьего осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Сакурай наигрывает какую-то легкомысленную мелодию на стоящем у края кулис пианино, а Имаеши, скрытый занавесом, в последний раз тасует свою любимую, уже чуть-чуть затертую колоду и прячет ее в карман.  
Он улыбается так широко и сладко, что у зевающего рядом Аомине мигом сводит скулы. Он хмурится и отворачивается, бросив недовольный взгляд на Момои Сацуки, которая как раз приподнимается на цыпочках, чтобы поцеловать Имаеши. «Это на удачу», — всякий раз смеются они, когда Вакамацу начинает ворчать, что они целуются слишком долго, и почему только Имаеши такой везучий сукин сын, и не хотела бы Момои пожелать удачи и всем остальным тоже?

Бурчание Вакамацу — тоже часть вечернего ритуала, и Суса лишь качает головой, положив руку на рычаг, открывающий занавес. Он кажется целиком сосредоточенным на своей задаче, но если присмотреться, то в его глазах можно заметить искорки смеха.

Тихо!

Третий звонок.

Представление начинается.

Давайте выйдем вместе с Имаеши из-за кулис и, пока он приветствует публику, посмотрим, кто же почтил своим вниманием это представление.  
Больше всего, конечно же, детей — и совсем маленьких, сидящих на коленях у родителей и любопытно вертящих головой, и тех, кто постарше, привлеченных обаятельной улыбкой Момои на афише и обещанием невероятных номеров с тиграми. Они скучающе смотрят по сторонам, смешные в своей напускной скуке, и старательно поедают все, что успели купить перед началом. Есть здесь и взрослые. Некоторые пришли сюда только потому, что у них нет больше дел этим вечером, и теперь мучительно размышляют, зачем вообще пришли в цирк, а не в бар на главной улице, где хоть и разбавляют пиво до состояния мочи, зато насыпают полную горсть бесплатных орехов. Но другие — ооо, эти другие еще не утратили веры в что-то чудесное и невозможное, они пристально следят за каждым движением Имаеши, отбивают пальцами на коленях мелодию, которую наигрывает Сакурай, и ждут волшебства.

И оно приходит — карты в руках Имаеши исчезают и появляются неизвестно откуда, девушка пропадает из ящика, а у кролика, извлеченного из шляпы, такой встрепанный и недоумевающий вид, что цирк взрывается хохотом. Все испуганно и восторженно визжат, когда Сакурай бросает ножи в Момои и рисует на щите узоры из брошенных в воздух карт. В цирке стоит полная тишина, когда Момои и Суса парят под куполом, выделывая изумительные и невероятные пируэты в воздухе, а при виде обнаженного по пояс, блестящего от масла Вакамацу дамы в едином порыве испускают восхищенный и немного мечтательный вздох. Когда же появляются тигры со своим укротителем, зрители забывают, как дышать. Поистине великолепное зрелище, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что когда заканчивается последний номер и вся труппа выходит на поклон, цирк взрывается аплодисментами.

Но есть среди зрителей человек, которому, кажется, совершенно неинтересно происходящее на арене. Он улыбается и хлопает вместе со всеми, но взгляд у него цепкий и холодный, совсем не такой, как у обычных посетителей. Он японец, как и вся труппа, высокий и довольно привлекательный. Еще на нем лежит печать того самого лоска, который отличает жителей больших городов. В кармане его пиджака лежит удостоверение криминального корреспондента «Лос-Анджелес Таймс», но имя написано неразборчиво, к тому же, человек здесь инкогнито. Не будем и мы раскрывать его личность и назовем его Джоном Смитом.

Джон не в командировке, он приехал сюда по собственному желанию в погоне за сенсацией, которая должна принести ему известность и продвижение по карьерной лестнице. Делу, которое привело его в этот маленький городок, уже, по меньшей мере, семь лет, но Джон занимается им лишь третий год, с тех пор, как наткнулся в газетных архивах на несколько интересных заметок. Сейчас он в шаге от его раскрытия, и все, что ему нужно — беседа с директором цирка.

Поэтому Джон терпеливо дожидается, пока все зрители не уйдут, и лишь затем встает с места. Рядом тут же появляется Момои, уже успевшая сменить сценический костюм на удобные джинсы и полурасстегнутую рубашку, наполовину открывающую высокую грудь.

— Имаеши-сан ждет вас за кулисами.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джон. Он выглядит спокойным, но в глазах — удивление. Он даже не предполагал, что об его визите уже известно. Это почти сверхъестественно, но Джон старательно прячет растерянность, пробираясь вдоль скамей первого ряда к занавесу. Момои обворожительно улыбается, чуть сдвигая занавес в сторону:

— Сюда, пожалуйста.

Джон сжимает пальцы на ручке портфеля. За поясом у него револьвер, приятно теплый, и это успокаивает Джона больше, чем приветливый оскал Имаеши, поднявшегося навстречу ему со стула.

— Чем обязан? — Имаеши указывает на стул напротив своего, но Джон качает головой, и Имаеши пожимает плечами, тоже оставаясь стоять.

— Меня заинтересовали некоторые интересные факты, — Джон расстегивает портфель и раскладывает на столе ворох газетных вырезок — от пожелтевших и выцветших до совсем новых, еще пахнущих типографской краской. Если разложить их по дате опубликования и сверить со временем гастролей передвижного цирка по стране на протяжении семи последних лет, становится совершенно очевидно, что почти в каждом городе во время представлений кто-нибудь пропадал без вести. Это сложно связать в единое целое — время между исчезновениями неравномерно, да и города находятся на разных концах страны, но Джон потратил на расследование два с лишним года и теперь совершенно уверен — цирк и пропажи людей каким-то образом связаны.

Ему не хватает совсем немного — хотя бы одного вещественного доказательства, что Имаеши Шоичи со своей труппой действительно убивают людей. Косвенные улики сильны, но ни один суд присяжных их не примет. Джону нужна хотя бы одна капля крови, или вещь, не принадлежащая ни одному из членов труппы, или — что совсем невероятно, но вдруг, — признание вины, произнесенное вслух.

— Вы очень умны, господин журналист, не так ли? — Имаеши снимает очки и откладывает их в сторону. — Вы раскрыли такое дело, настоящий молодец, вам очень повезло. Мне очень жаль, что вашего ума не хватило, чтобы додуматься, что нельзя приходить к подозреваемому в убийстве одному, взяв с собой только револьвер, который, к тому же, через раз дает осечку.

Джон вздрагивает, тянется за пистолетом, но обернуться уже не успевает — ему на затылок опускается одна из гирь, с которыми выступал Вакамацу. Последнее, что видит Джон перед тем, как потерять сознание, — ласковая и острая, как скальпель, улыбка Имаеши, говорящего кому-то за спиной Джона:

— Сегодня на ужин стейки с соусом из жареных помидоров.

Так и заканчивается небольшая история Джона Смита, криминального корреспондента «Лос-Анджелес Таймс». Если заглянуть в будущее, то можно узнать, что его объявляли в розыск, когда он не вернулся из отпуска, но так и не нашли. Никто по нему не скучал, кроме кошки, живущей по соседству, которой Джон иногда скармливал рыбьи головы и обрезки мяса.

Давайте и мы оставим память Джона Смита в покое и совершим последний прыжок во времени еще на три часа вперед, в светлую летнюю ночь.  
Все сидят за накрытым столом, изобилующим мясными блюдами — в честь завершения очередных гастролей Сакурай превзошел самого себя. Здесь и паштет из печени, и суп из потрошков, и ломтики мозгов, щедро сбрызнутых лимонным соком, и мясное рагу из филе, кусочки которого Момои как раз и скармливает держащему ее на коленях Аомине. Имаеши наблюдает за ними, улыбаясь почти как гордый отец, и лениво перебирает волосы прислонившегося к его плечу Сакурая — того, набегавшегося за день, разморило после второго же бокала вина. Вакамацу и Суса на дальнем краю стола что-то тихо обсуждают шепотом, временами поглядывая на Момои. Та отвечает им задумчивой улыбкой и возвращает свое внимание Аомине, облизывающему ее выпачканные в мясном соке пальцы.

На столе горят масляные лампадки, и вокруг них уже начинает виться ночная мошкара. Все переглядываютс и улыбаются друг другу — кто открыто, кто — краем губ, а Аомине лишь закатывает глаза, но все-таки молчит. Они все связаны общим кровом, делом и тайной, и в этом и заключается их собственное маленькое волшебство.

Так заканчивается еще один из многих дней передвижного цирка Имаеши Шоичи.

Занавес закрывается.


End file.
